


I'll be there for you

by BigLeoSis



Series: Oneshots [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sarah is Steves and Sharons daughter, Sharon left Steve, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve is a loving father, divorced Steve, he would do everything for his baby girl
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt-Fill<br/>Steve mit Scheidungs-Kind; Bucky der sie rettet, weil er sich um alles kümmert;</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be there for you

**Author's Note:**

> Mit dem erneut größten Dank an meine süße Atori!  
> Sie hat mir die Idee gebracht, nachdem wir auf tumblr die wunderbaren Arts von Temaris gesehen hatten. Bucky mit BabySteve und umgekehrt. Sie sind zum niederknien niedlich und es bildete sich eine Idee in Atoris Kopf, die sie mir mitgeteilt hat und ich bin kürzlich darüber gestolpert und dachte mir 'Hey, dass passt grad zu meiner Laune'  
> Und here you go :3

**I'll be there for you**

 

Sarah spielte mit ihrem Lego auf dem Boden der Augenarztpraxis. Es war erschreckend, dass ich bereits jetzt mit ihr zu einem dieser Menschen musste. Aber bis jetzt hatte Sharon sich darum gekümmert …

Aber sie war weg und ich konnte es nicht ändern.

Ich hatte mir den Tag frei genommen, um ihn mit meinem Mädchen zu verbringen. Wir hatten den Termin gleich am Morgen und den Rest des Tages würden wir dann mit dem verbringen, was mein Mädchen gerne machte.

Malen, draußen im Garten spielen, vielleicht ein wenig spazieren gehen.

 

Ich setzte mich zu Sarah auf den Boden und half ihr dabei, das Haus zu bauen, welches sie gerade begonnen hatte. Ich wunderte mich noch immer, wie meine Ex-Frau sie mir ohne weiteres hatte überlassen können. Als ob Sarah ihr nichts bedeutete. Ich kümmerte mich so gut es ging um die Kleine, hatte sie in einer Fördereinrichtung untergebracht, arbeitete nur halbtags, um so viel Zeit wie möglich mit ihr zu verbringen.

Und wenn ich nicht konnte, half mir Bucky.

 

Ich wusste nicht, was ich ohne meinen besten Freund in dieser Situation getan hätte.

Ohne ihn wäre ich verloren gewesen. Ich sah es noch immer als reinen Glücksfall an, dass wir uns vor einem Jahr in Manhattan wieder gesehen hatten. Nach fast zehn Jahren war es aber gewesen, als wären wir nie getrennt gewesen.

Die alte Chemie war sofort wieder dagewesen. Und Sarah liebte ihn. Er hatte sie vom ersten Augenblick an zum lachen gebracht. Sie hatte auch nie Angst vor seiner Prothese gehabt. Und im Gegensatz zu Sharon hatte auch ich nie einen Zweifel daran gehegt, dass Bucky nicht gut für unser Mädchen sein konnte.

Er hatte viel mitgemacht in der Army. Aber wer machte das nicht?

 

Und als Sharon die Scheidung einreichte, war er derjenige gewesen, der sofort für mich da gewesen war. Der gekommen war, nachdem ich ihn mitten in der Nacht betrunken angerufen hatte.

 

**=*=**

 

_Bucky nahm Steve das Glas aus der Hand und stellte es auf die Bar vor ihm, knallte ein paar Scheine auf die Theke. Er legte einen Arm um die Schultern des Blonden und hievte ihn aus seinem Stuhl. Steve fiel mit vollem Gewicht gegen ihn und bei Gott, das war um einiges mehr, als in ihrer Jugendzeit! Aber Bucky hatte damit kaum ein Problem. Er hatte schon schlimmeres stemmen müssen, als seinen besten Freund._

_„Himmel, Steve! Musst du dich so volllaufen lassen?“ Buckys Stimme war tief, dunkel, als er die Worte vor sich hinmurmelte._

_Steve ließ sich von Bucky zu dessen Wagen bringen, ohne auch nur einmal zu murren und half nur wenig mit, als er ihn hineinschob. Mit ein wenig Mühe schnallte er seinen besten Freund an und stieg schließlich auf der Fahrerseite ein._

_Vor Steves Anruf hatte ihn bereits Natasha angerufen, dass Steve Sarah bei ihr und Clint gelassen hatte und er dann einfach verschwunden war. Bucky war beinahe wahnsinnig geworden vor Sorge, bis schließlich sein Handy geläutet hatte und ihm ein ziemlich betrunkener Steve erklärt hatte, wo genau er war. Und das er ihn brauchte._

_Bucky lenkte den Wagen gerade auf die Straße, als er sich zu Steve drehte._

_„Hättest du wenigstens jetzt die Güte mir zu erklären, warum du deine Tochter bei Nat und Clint ablädst und dich in dieser Spelunke volllaufen lässt?“_

_Steve drehte seinen Kopf in Buckys Richtung und … wow … sein Atem roch wie ein Schnapsladen! Bucky ließ die Fenster ein wenig nach unten, um frische Luft zu bekommen._

_„Sharon hat die Scheidung eingereicht …“ murmelte Steve. „Sies in Washington 'nd ich bekam den Brief heute mit der Post … sie läss sich scheiden Bucky … un … un sie wird mir Sarah wegnehmen! Was soll ich nur ohne mein Mädchen machen Buck … 's mein ein und alls!“_

_Bucky verzog das Gesicht. Das war es also. Scheiße, das war wirklich beschissen. Und vor allem, dass Sharon nicht einmal die Eier besaß, es Steve ins Gesicht zu sagen, sondern auch noch aus der Stadt 'floh' und es ihn per Post erfahren ließ._

_Scheiße!_

_Bucky setzte den Blinker und bog um die Ecke, die zu Steves Haus führte. Ein Glück hatte er sich eine Bar in Brooklyn ausgesucht, die nicht allzu weit weg von seinem Haus war._

_„Das tut mir Leid Steve … wirklich! Und du weißt, dass ich immer für dich da sein werde! Ich helfe dir, wo ich nur kann.“_

_„'s okay Buck … du bis der beste Freund den man sich wünschen kann …“_

_Buckys Lippen verzogen sich zu einem traurigen Lächeln._

_„'s tut mir Leid, dass ich dich mittn in der Nacht angerufen hab … 's hätte ich nich tun sollen …“_

_„Du kannst mich immer anrufen Steve und das weißt du,“ antwortete Bucky ruhig._

 

=*=

 

Der Doktor rief uns in sein Sprechzimmer und ich blieb auf einem Stuhl neben der Tür sitzen, während er meine sechsjährige Tochter untersuchte. Sarah ließ die Prozedur in Ruhe über sich ergehen, erzählte dem Arzt von ihrem Tag und antwortete brav auf all seine Fragen.

Ich hätte nie stolzer auf sie sein können, als in diesem Moment.

 

Das Sharon gegangen war, lag nun ein wenig mehr als ein halbes Jahr zurück und ich war immer wieder erstaunt, wie gut Sarah damit umging. Gut sie war ein wenig schweigsamer geworden, hatte viel mehr Albträume … aber die Schultherapeutin hatte gemeint, dass es sich mit der Zeit wieder geben würde.

 

Sarah kam nach der Untersuchung zu mir, kletterte auf meinen Schoß, während der Arzt uns erklärte, dass sich nichts verändert hatte. Ihre Augen waren ein wenig besser geworden und wenn wir weiter fleißig die Pflaster auf ihr rechtes Auge kleben würde, würde sich die Sehstärke des Linken stetig verbessern.

Ich küsste Sarah auf das weiche blonde Haar, ehe ich mit ihr aufstand und sie an meine Hüfte setzte. Ihre Ärmchen schlangen sich um meinen Hals und sie schmiegte ihr Gesicht an meine Schultern, während ich dem Arzt für seine Zeit und Mühe dankte.

 

Im Wartezimmer stellte ich Sarah kurz auf den Boden, bevor ich unsere Jacken vom Haken nahm und erst ihr in die warme Jacke half und dann in meine schlüpfte. Sie hielt ihre Ärmchen hoch und ohne Umschweife hob ich sie wieder hoch, platzierte sie sicher an meiner Hüfte.

Wir verließen die Praxis und ich kramte mein Handy aus der Tasche. Bucky hatte heute morgen noch geschlafen, als wir gegangen waren. Ich hatte ihm Kaffee dort gelassen und ein paar Pancakes im Ofen.

 

Es war schon seltsam wie sehr, und vor allem schnell, sich unsere Beziehung geändert hatte.

Bucky hatte schnell gemerkt, dass ich mit Sarah allein ein wenig überfordert gewesen war und hatte mir seine Hilfe angeboten. Am Anfang hatte er sie nur von der Schule geholt, hatte den Nachmittag mit ihr verbracht, bis ich am Abend nach Hause gekommen war und war dann gegangen.

Und irgendeines schönes Tages vor knapp zwei Monaten war er geblieben.

 

**=*=**

 

_Sie hatten mit Sarah einen Film geschaut, als sie zusammen auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen waren. Sarah lag, alle Viere von sich gestreckt, auf Buckys Brust und sabberte auf sein T-Shirt. Steves Arm lag auf der Lehne des Sofas, während Buckys Kopf auf seiner Schulter ruhte. Als Steve ein paar Stunden später wieder wach wurde, hatte er einen steifen Nacken, ob der ungemütlichen Position._

_Aber der Anblick seiner schlafenden Tochter und Bucky war es allemal wert!_

_Bucky und Sarah schliefen noch immer tief und fest. Steve extrahierte seine Tochter vorsichtig von Bucky und trug sie nach oben in sein Schlafzimmer, wo er sie in das große Bett legte. Er zog ihr vorsichtig die rosa Söckchen und ihre Hose aus, um sie nicht zu wecken und deckte sie dann einfach zu. Nach einem leichten Kuss ging er wieder nach unten ins Wohnzimmer._

_Bucky war einfach umgefallen, nachdem ihm seine Stütze genommen worden war und hatte sich zu einem menschlichen Ball zusammengerollt. Steve betrachtete den Älteren eine Weile von der Tür aus, ehe er zu ihm rüber ging._

_Steves Finger glitten sanft über Buckys Oberarm, ehe er ihn in sein Ohrläppchen zwickte und Bucky mit einem lauten Murren wach wurde. Er hatte ein paar Mal geblinzelt, bevor er sich zu Steve umdrehte, mit einem verschlafenen Gesicht._

_Und Steve wusste, dass er genau in diesem Moment verloren gewesen war._

_„Wo's Sarah?“ fragte Bucky._

_„Sie ist im Bett. Ich hab sie grade hochgebracht.“_

_„Oh … dann … sollte ich wohl besser gehen,“ meinte Bucky, als er sich aufsetzte._

_Steve blinzelte ein paar Mal, ehe er seinen Kopf schüttelte und eine Hand an Buckys Wange legte._

_„Nein,“ flüsterte er. „Ich denke, du solltest bleiben. Vielleicht für immer.“_

_Buckys Augen waren groß geworden und er hatte kurz ausgesehen wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen, als sich seine Lippen immer wieder geöffnet und geschlossen hatten, ohne ein Wort zu sagen._

_„Du musst nicht, ich kann verstehen, wenn du nicht das selbe empfindest, wie ich,“ meinte Steve traurig._

_„Oh Gott … Nein Steve!“ Buckys Hand legte sich über Steves und er küsste dessen Handgelenk. „Ich hätte nur nie damit gerechnet, dass … Natürlich bleibe ich!“_

_Steves Grinsen breitete sich über sein ganzes Gesicht aus, als er Bucky zu sich zog und ihn zum ersten Mal küsste._

 

**=*=**

 

Sarah war am nächsten Morgen zwischen mir und Bucky aufgewacht. Ich hatte die Beiden die halbe Nacht beobachtet und das war das erste Mal seit Sharon uns verlassen hatte, dass ich ein ehrliches und glückliches Lächeln auf dem Gesicht meiner Tochter gesehen hatte.

 

„Was möchtest du jetzt machen Pfirsich?“ fragte ich Sarah.

 

Ich hielt eine Hand hoch, um eines der Taxis anzuhalten. Sarah mochte die U-Bahn nicht und die paar Dollar für ein Taxi konnte ich mir gerade noch leisten.

 

„Lass uns draußen spielen, mit Bucky!“ meinte sie leise, als ich sie auf den Sitz neben mich setzte und sie anschnallte.

 

„Das ist eine gute Idee. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Bucky sich sehr darüber freut, wenn wir zusammen mit ihm spielen.“

 

Ich nannte dem Taxifahrer unsere Adresse und während er uns auf dem schnellsten Weg nach Brooklyn brachte, blätterte ich mit Sarah durch eines der neuen Bücher, welches sie von Natasha und Clint bekommen hatte.

Sie mochte die Geschichten von den 'Guardians of Childhood' so sehr und Natasha hatte es sich als ihre Patentante nicht nehmen lassen, Sarah mit der neuesten Ausgabe zu beschenken. Bucky und ich hatten ihr schon die ersten Kapitel als Gute-Nacht-Geschichten vorgelesen und auch jetzt las ich ihr das nächste Kapitel mit ruhiger Stimme vor.

 

Zu Hause angekommen, bezahlte ich den Taxifahrer, während Sarah bereits ins Haus lief. Sie wusste den PIN fürs Haus bereits und als ich rein kam, rannte sie mit ihren kurzen Beinchen bereits die Treppe nach oben.

Ein Blick in die Küche verriet mir, dass Bucky wohl noch immer im Bett sein musste und ich folgte Sarah nach oben. Ich hörte Buckys ruhige Stimme aus dem Schlafzimmer und als ich sie aufdrückte, breitete sich ein Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht aus.

Bucky lag auf dem Rücken und Sarah saß neben ihm auf dem Bett. Ihre kleinen Händchen waren in die Decke neben ihm gekrallt.

 

„ … und der Arzt hat gesagt, dass ich ein braves Mädchen bin, weil ich die Pflaster so brav kleben lasse von dir und Daddy.“

 

Buckys Hand legte sich an Sarahs Kopf und er strich ihr durch die schulterlangen blonden Haare.

 

„Das sind gute Nachrichten Pfirsich. Und was hast du heute noch mit uns vor?“ fragte Bucky, als Sarah sich nun neben ihn legte und seine Prothese über ihren Körper legte, ihr Kopf ruhte an Buckys Brust.

 

„Ich möchte mit dir und Daddy spielen. Draußen.“

 

„Alles klar,“ sagte Bucky.

 

Mit einem Lächeln wollte ich gerade ins Zimmer gehen, als mein Handy in der Hosentasche zu läuten begann. Ich atmete tief ein und sah auf das Display. Ich konnte das Rollen meiner Augen nicht unterdrücken, als mir Tonys Gesicht entgegen grinste. Verflucht noch mal, ich hatte heute frei! Konnte er nicht einmal einen Tag ohne mich überleben?

 

„Entschuldigt,“ sagte ich zu den zwei wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben und ging ein paar Schritte im Gang zurück, ehe ich den Anruf annahm.

„Ich schwöre bei Gott Anthony Edward Stark, wenn das nicht ein absoluter Notfall ist, bringe ich dich höchstpersönlich um!“ knurrte ich ins Telefon.

 

„Es freut mich auch, von dir zu hören Buddy. Und zu meinem Glück handelt es sich wirklich um einen Notfall. Maria braucht deine Hilfe im Labor bei einer der neueren Entwicklungen und ich dachte mir, dass du vielleicht doch Zeit haben könntest.“

 

„Du weißt, dass ich mir nur aus einem Grund frei genommen habe. Ich würde gerne einen Tag mit meinem Mädchen verbringen.“

 

„Und das wirst du Steve! Ich schwör's. Nur nicht heute. Hier geht alles drüber und drunter und wir brauchen dich wirklich!“

 

Ich seufzte tief, als ich mich umdrehte und Bucky mit Sarah auf dem Arm aus dem Schlafzimmer kommen sah. In ihrer beider Augen lag eine ziemlich große Erwartung und erneut war es an mir, diese zu zerstören.

Vor allem, wo ich es Sarah schon so lange versprochen hatte, einen Tag mit ihr zu verbringen. Abgesehen von den Wochenenden war das seit Sharons Abgang noch nie passiert.

 

„Schwöre mir hier und jetzt, dass ich die kompletten Sommerferien frei haben werde und ich bin in dreißig Minuten in der Firma.“

 

Buckys Augen wurden groß und Sarahs Augen füllten sich augenblicklich mit Tränen, als sie meine Worte hörten. Tony atmete am anderen Ende des Telefons ein paar Mal tief ein und aus.

 

„Fein … fein, du bekommst die kompletten Sommerferien frei, wenn du kommst!“

 

„Ich bin gleich da.“ Nach diesen Worten legte ich auf und schob das Telefon wieder in meine Hosentasche.

 

Sarahs Unterlippe zitterte gefährlich, während sie sich an Bucky drückte. Ich konnte es nicht fassen, dass ich das gerade getan hatte. Aber ich hatte dafür sechs Wochen Urlaub im Sommer und da würde ich mit Sicherheit mein Handy auslassen, damit uns niemand stören konnte.

Es waren schließlich auch noch ein paar Wochen bis dorthin.

 

Ich ging zu Bucky und Sarah, wo ich meine Hand in das weiche feine Haar meine Tochter grub und sie liebevoll auf den Mund küsste.

 

„Es tut mir Leid Pfirsich. Aber Tony und Maria brauchen mich dringend in der Firma. Du weißt ja, was Onkel Tony für ein Chaot sein kann. Und dein Daddy muss ihm mal wieder den Hintern retten.“ Ich seufzte. „Ich verspreche dir, dass ich mir für die Ferien etwas ganz besonderes einfallen lasse!“

 

Sarah verdrückte zwei kleine Tränen und mir brach das Herz. Sie hatte sich so unglaublich auf diesen Tag heute gefreut und ich tat das Schlimmste, was ich ihr hätte antun können.

Ich brach ein Versprechen.

 

„Ich liebe dich Pfirsich,“ hauchte ich gegen ihre kleine Wange.

 

Buckys Hand hatte sich an meinen Oberarm gelegt und drückte ihn verstehend. Auch ihn bedachte ich mit einem Kuss auf die Wange, ehe ich mich auf den Weg in die Firma machte.

 

**=*=**

 

_Als Bucky zwei Stunden später mit Sarah im Wagen saß, brach ihm das Bild, dass sich ihm im Rückspiegel bot, beinahe das Herz. Er hatte alles versucht, um das Mädchen von Steves Verschwinden abzulenken, doch irgendwie scheiterte er heute grandios._

_Sarah versuchte sich nach dem kurzen Besuch in der Schule krampfhaft mit einem Bilderbuch zu beschäftigen. Sie hatten nur kurz ihre Sachen für die Hausaufgaben geholt. Heute war Freitag und Steve hatte sie extra für den Arztbesuch vom Unterricht befreit. Damit sie dann zusammen ein langes Wochenende hätten verbringen können._

_Und auch wenn Bucky verstand, dass Steves Job wichtig war und sie alle drei ernährte, so verstand er auch Sarahs Standpunkt._

_Das sechsjährige Mädchen hatte im letzten Jahr so viel verloren._

_Sie hatte ihre Mutter verloren, die sie einfach so im Stich und mit einem völlig überforderten Steve zurückgelassen hatte. Und Steve kämpfte. Mein Gott, wie sehr er für Sarah kämpfte, ihr die Mutter zu ersetzen. Bucky empfand eine immense Bewunderung für seinen Freund in dieser Hinsicht. Andere Väter hätten wohl schon längst aufgegeben. Aber Steve war schon immer ein wenig stur gewesen._

_Aber Sarah jetzt so zu sehen. Die Zöpfchen, welche er ihr vorhin geflochten hatten, hingen schlaf herunter und immer wieder schob sie ihre Brille zurück auf ihre Nase._

_Sie hatte nichts mehr gesprochen, seit Steve gegangen war. Und das war ein beängstigender Rückschritt, wenn man bedachte, wie sehr sie im letzten Monat aufgeblüht war. Steve meinte immer wieder, dass es sein Verdienst war. Das Sarah sich nicht mehr so allein fühlte und das sie Bucky über alles liebte._

_Buckys Blick glitt immer wieder in den Rückspiegel, um nach Sarah zu sehen, während sie auf dem Weg zu ihrer Musikstunde waren. Steve hatte sie nicht abgesagt, da er die halbe Stunde dann mit Bucky hatte verbringen wollen._

_Und Bucky hatte versprochen, sich den Tag über um Sarah zu kümmern._

_Als ein erneutes tiefes Seufzen über Sarahs Lippen huscht, konnte Bucky einfach nicht mehr. Er trat auf die Bremsen, sodass die Autos hinter ihm laut Hupten und ihm einige unschöne Dinge zeigten. Aber es hätte ihn nicht weniger kümmern können. Er drehte den Wagen um und begann in Richtung Haus zu fahren. Er würde das Auto dort abstellen und mit Sarah in den Park gehen, wie sie es geplant hatten und er würde ihr ein Eis kaufen und eine große Bretzel._

_Sarah sah verwirrt zu ihm auf, als er die Autotür in der Einfahrt öffnete und sie aus ihrem Sitz hob. Ihre Ärmchen schlangen sich um Buckys Hals und sie sah ihn verwirrt an, als er mit ihr den Weg in Richtung Park einschlug._

_Sarah verlangte nach ein paar Metern, dass er sie runter ließ und nahm Buckys Hand fest in ihre, während sie gemeinsam in den Park gingen. Es war ein absolut sonniger und sehr warmer Nachmittag. Und Sarah schlug automatisch den Weg zum Spielplatz ein, was Bucky ein Lächeln entlockte. Sie war wirklich ein cleveres Mädchen für ihr Alter._

_„Können wir rutschen gehen, Bucky?“ Es war Sarahs erster Satz seit fünf Stunden und Buckys Herz ging auf._

 

**=*=**

 

Als ich am Abend nach Hause kam, stand das Auto in der Auffahrt. Bucky war mit Sicherheit mit Sarah zu ihrer Musikstunde gefahren. Es war schon nach sieben und ich freute mich jetzt auf eine entspannende Dusche und eine Stunde mit Sarah zusammen.

Vielleicht konnten wir sie ja heute Nacht wieder einmal bei uns im Bett schlafen lassen. Schließlich hatte ich ein wenig was gut zu machen bei ihr.

Ich gab den PIN ein und betrat das Innere des Hauses … und blieb erst einmal stehen. Es war ziemlich still hier. Zu still.

 

„Bucky? Sarah?“ rief ich, als ich die Tür hinter mir schloss.

 

Doch ich bekam keine Antwort. Vielleicht waren sie auch oben und hatten mich nicht gehört?

Ich schälte mich aus meiner Jacke, hängte sie an die Garderobe, als ich meine Schuhe dazu stellte und dann die Stufen in den ersten Stock nach oben stieg.

Die Schlafzimmertür war geschlossen und ich öffnete sie so leise wie möglich. Vielleicht hatten sie sich nach Sarahs Musikunterricht auch ein wenig hingelegt. Doch ich trat in ein leeres Zimmer. Ich blickte mich verwirrt um, ehe ich wieder nach draußen ging, die paar Schritte in Sarahs Zimmer. Doch auch das war leer.

Ich fingerte nervös nach meinem Handy. Vielleicht war auch etwas passiert? Manchmal, wenn ich arbeitete konnte ich alles um mich herum vergessen und in der Bahn hatte ich ziemlich schlechten Empfang.

Aber dort befand sich auch keine Nachricht von Bucky oder irgend jemand anderem. Es war still geblieben. Die ganze Zeit.

 

Ich lief nun nach unten und ging in die Küche. Leer.

Wohnzimmer. Leer.

Badezimmer. Leer.

Garten. Leer.

Keller. Leer.

 

Mein Herz raste, als ich wieder in den Gang im Erdgeschoss trat. War ihnen etwa etwas passiert? Aber wo hätten sie denn sein können, wenn das Auto in der Auffahrt stand? Waren sie etwa mit der Bahn zu Natasha gefahren?

Erneut holte ich mein Handy aus der Hosentasche und wählte die Nummer meiner besten Freundin. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis sie sich meldete.

 

„Romanov?“

 

„Nat? Nat sind Sarah und Bucky bei dir?“

 

„Nun … Guten Abend Steve, mir geht es gut, danke der Nachfrage. Ich freue mich natürlich wie immer, deine sanfte und angenehme Stimme zu hören.“

 

„Natasha, dass ist wichtig! Sind Bucky und Sarah bei dir?!“

 

„Nein, ich habe Sarah und Bucky nicht seit letztem Wochenende gesehen. Aber warum weißt du nicht, wo dein Freund und deine Tochter sind Steve? Hättest du nicht den ganzen Tag mit ihnen verbringen sollen?“

 

Ich seufzte tief. „Doch … eigentlich schon. Aber es gab einen Zwischenfall in der Firma und ich musste hin, um zu helfen. Sarah und Bucky waren den ganzen Tag ohne mich unterwegs und ich bin grade nach Hause gekommen und sie sind nicht da Natasha! Ich habe keine Nachricht hier im Haus oder auf dem Handy! Was wenn ihnen etwas passiert ist?“

 

„Atme erst einmal tief durch Steve. Bist du dir sicher, dass du nicht einfach eine Notiz übersehen hast. Am Kühlschrank oder auf der Arbeitsfläche?“

 

„Ich habe bereits alles auf den Kopf gestellt, Natasha. Ich habe das ganze Haus durchsucht und die Beiden sind nirgends zu sehen. Sogar Buckys Handy liegt auf dem Nachttisch. Und das nimmt er normal immer mit. Was wenn ihn jemand entführt hat?“

 

Natashas Schnauben am anderen Ende der Leitung klang verdächtig nach einem Lachen.

 

„Steve … Bucky ist ein trainierter Soldat. Ich bin mir sicher, dass niemand in der Lage ist, ihn oder Sarah zu entführen! Du reagierst nur ein wenig über. Sie sind bestimmt nur beim einkaufen oder so und haben vergessen dir Bescheid zu geben. Es ist bestimmt alles in Ordnung.“

 

Nichts war in Ordnung.

Mein Kind und mein Freund waren verschwunden. Wie konnte Natasha da von 'in Ordnung' reden?!?!

 

„Ich rufe jetzt die Polizei!“

 

„Steve, dass ist …“

 

Doch ich ließ Natasha nicht ausreden, legte einfach auf, um die Nummer des Notrufes zu wählen, als ich das bekannte Klicken der Fronttür hörte.

Ich lief aus der Küche nach draußen und sah Bucky, der rückwärts durch die Tür trat und war schon soweit ihm zu sagen, wie verantwortungslos er doch war, einfach zu verschwinden, ohne mir eine Notiz zu hinterlassen, als ich Sarahs Lachen hörte.

 

Sie lachte aus vollem Herzen und das war das Schönste, das ich seit Monaten gehört hatte.

Natürlich lachte Sarah. Aber das hier war ein herzhaftes Lachen, dass einem einen Muskelkater bescheren konnte.

Ich musste mich kurz an der Tür einhalten, als Sarahs Blick auf mich fiel und sie zu mir lief. Ich fing sie aus dem Lauf heraus auf und hob sie hoch.

 

„Daddy! Daddy das war der beste Tag für immer! Bucky war mit mir im Park und ich musste nicht in die Musikstunde. Wir waren auf dem Spielplatz und Bucky hat mit mir gerutscht und wir haben zusammen geschaukelt. Und ich hab Eis bekommen und eine große Breze und wir haben uns ein Sprite geteilt! Und gerade auf dem Weg nach Hause haben wir ein Eichhörnchen gesehen. Daddy das war so toll!“

 

Sarahs Arme schlangen sich um meinen Nacken und ich presste den kleinen Körper an mich, überhäufte sie mit Küssen, was sie erneut laut lachen ließ. Sie wand sich in meiner Umarmung und versuchte wieder auf den Boden zu kommen.

 

„Daddy, dein Bart kitzelt!“ giggelte sie in mein Ohr.

 

Bucky sah zu uns und hatte eine Augenbraue nach oben gezogen, als mein Blick wieder auf ihn fiel. Er schloss die Haustür langsam und kam zu uns.

 

„Möchtest du mir erklären, was hier gerade passiert Steve?“ fragte er mit einem amüsierten Grinsen, als Sarah sich endlich von mir befreite und ich sie auf den Boden setzte.

 

„Du,“ grollte ich Bucky an und grub meine Hand in sein Shirt, zog ihn zu mir, sodass unsere Gesichter nur noch ein paar Millimeter von einander getrennt waren.

„Wenn du das nächste Mal meine Tochter entführst und mit ihr einen Ausflug machst, dann möchte ich, dass du mir wenigstens Bescheid gibst. Ich war krank vor Sorge!“

 

Buckys Gesicht verzog sich kurz, als er seinen 'Fehler' erkannte und küsste mich dann entschuldigend.

 

„Tut mir Leid Stevie, aber daran hab ich wirklich nicht gedacht …“

 

„Daddy du darfst Bucky nicht böse sein,“ zirpte Sarah von ihrem Platz neben mir. Ihre Hände waren in mein Hemd gekrallt und ich sah zu ihr runter.

 

„Nein? Darf ich ihm nicht böse sein, wenn er mein kleines Baby entführt und mir nicht Bescheid gibt?“

 

„Nein,“ sagte sie mit fester Überzeugung. „Weil das war der beste Nachmittag, Daddy! Mit ganz viel Eis und … und allem was mir Spaß gemacht hat!“

 

Ich beugte mich wieder nach unten und hob Sarah erneut hoch, setzte sie an meine Hüfte, wobei mir erst jetzt ihre dreckigen Klamotten auffielen. Aber es hätte mich nicht weniger kümmern können. Sie war glücklich und das war mir das Wichtigste auf dieser Welt.

Meine freie Hand grub sich in Buckys Haare und ich zog ihn zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss heran. Buckys Arm schlang sich um meinen Rücken, während er in den Kuss grinste.

 

„Daddy … das ist eklig!“ quietschte Sarah von ihrem Platz.

 

Ich löste mich lachend von Bucky und küsste Sarah auf die Wange.

 

„Ich muss mich doch bei Bucky dafür bedanken, dass er dich so glücklich gemacht hat.“

 

„Dann kauf ihm ein Eis … Küssen ist eklig!“ erklärte sie uns mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck.

 

„Ach?“ hakte ich nach. „Wenn Küssen eklig ist, dann kann ich in Zukunft aber das auch nicht mehr machen.“

 

Ich schob Sarahs Oberteil ein wenig nach oben und küsste ihren kleinen Bauch, was sie laut kichern ließ. Ihre Händchen gruben sich in mein Haar und sie beugte sich vorn über, damit ich nicht mehr an ihre empfindlichste Stelle kommen konnte.

 

Ich mochte Sharon vielleicht nicht verstehen, warum sie gegangen war.

Aber ich war ihr dankbar, dass sie mir das Wichtigste in meinem Leben gelassen hatte.

Sarah …

Und Bucky.

 

Mehr brauchte ich wirklich nicht, um glücklich zu sein.


End file.
